ktohfandomcom-20200223-history
Tower of Confusion
What is the Tower of Confusion? The Tower of Confusion or ToC for short is the Soul Crushing Tower of Ring 3. This was It_Nice's first tower and used to be in Ring 1, but was removed due to lag issues. It was also the first sc judging by Obren's Inferno world. Later on, this tower was brought back as the lag issue of the past was fixed. Since this tower (like all other soul crushing towers) has a VM and BI Barrier, you can only clear this tower with pure skill and determination. You should attempt to clear this after Thanos Tower or Tower of Strategic Mechanics or Tower of Thinning Layers or Tower of Difficulty Chart if you are seriously challenging yourself. Finding Tower of Confusion The Tower of Confusion is found in the Room of Absolute Garbage. There are three ways to enter here. You can either auto click item clip through the wall, do a "seam glitch" where you press up against the barrier-wall seam, then do a corner glitch method and go through withs some RNG, or do it the intended way. For the intended way, first head out of the lobby. Next, head over to the Tower of Ancient Trickery. If you look around, you should see a little area with a gap. Head through it and you will soon find a little obby to a black wall. Finish the obby and do the obby inside of the black wall to reach another black wall. Head inside and you'll be in the room. Press the button next to ToC and reset. The wall from the previous method will now open so enter through there. You now have access to ToC. Or just head to Obren’s Inferno: Reborn. *Note: If you leave the game, rejoin, disconnect, be idle or leave the server in any way, it will become deactivated. Pro's Guide Starting the Tower * Floor 1: This floor starts with a 12 stud jump, once you make it, make a simple jump to a swinging platform. Jump to a half stud platform the make 2 simple jumps or take a shortcut by jumping on a higher platform, then jump to a thin platform, you will see it is gone but keep moving ahead because it is invisible. After that, jump to a half stud block, then another one, jump on some smaller bricks that may be luck based. After the jumps, jump on a half stud line, then make a shift jump to the other thin platform, jump on the slope. MAKE SURE TO USE SHIFT HERE!!!! Kind of do an in and out rhythm while going right, after those jumps, go quick here because all these blocks are conveyors, go through the poison while jumping then after that, jump on the platform, that is not a conveyor. Do The exact same thing again but jumping to a truss, climb it then do 2 in and out jumps, after climbing the truss, hold space because these are conveyors, make sure not to aim for the truss otherwise you would most likely wall jump. After the conveyor jumps, make a simple jump to floor 2A. Difficulty: Extreme * Floor 2A: This floor starts off with a conveyor, you're supposed to jump to conveyors consecutively up until you reach the truss, after the truss is a conveyor so be quick, jump to a boosting conveyor then jump to the conveyor with with poison, continuously jump because it’s backwards, once you feel comfortable at the end, jump to the boosting conveyor. Go on the right truss as the left one isn’t solid, when you're outside of the tower, jump to the conveyor that goes backwards, (HINT: you should look under the poison while doing this or you would most likely fall.) Jump to the next conveyor that boosts your jump so you can reach the pushing platform. Push it and make an extremely precise jump onto a very small block, after that, jump to the conveyor that goes right then make a quick jump onto a small block, after that is an even smaller block, if you somehow manage to stand on it, jump to the backwards conveyor and go through the poison, at the end of the conveyor, while still being on it, jump to a half stud block, one more jump and your back inside. Go on the conveyor that zigzags, (FACT: it goes backwards on every side,) try to dodge the poison and to heal, if your in a safe spot, continuously jump and try not to fall off, after that big conveyor is a jump to a 1x1, do the first tightrope in the tower and that floor is over. Difficulty: Extreme * Floor 3A: First, go on those conveyor platforms (They throw you towards the killbrick). On the killbrick, be careful there, too. Just like on Floor 2A outside, there are some parts on the killbrick which allow you to fall through. Then after that, jump on one more conveyor (Throws you in the same direction), and take a rest and heal up on the small platform. If you can heli/item clip, you can clip straight to side B, but if you touch the winpad on the same run if you STAY there without finishing up side A, this will most likely get you kicked. Anyway, jump forward onto the platforms that turn out to be forwards conveyors, then make an epic landing onto a 0.25x0.25x0.25 stud platform. Afterwards, do some jumps and vertical wraparounds onto a backwards pushing conveyor leading to three more which are masked by a killbrick, then keep going on them and use the last conveyor (forwards) to jump onto a truss. Climb it, do three kill brick vertical wraps (be quick so you don't die lol), jump onto a backwards conveyor, then a forwards one, do some vertical killbrick wraps, some 0.25x0.25x0.25 stud jumps, an even smaller platform (possibly a 0.1 stud), a tightrope, and this floor is over. Difficulty: Extreme Continuing the Tower * Floor 4A ''' PushAPusher™ (also do it sideways or you'll fall), do another, then yet another, do an epic jump, do some normal jumps then some 0.25 stud jumps, then do three /e dance2 clips, some tightropes, some jumps and vertical wraps and then you move onto floor 5. Difficulty: insane * '''Floor 5A Difficulty: Insane * Floor 6A Difficulty: Insane * Floor 7A Difficulty: Remorseless * Floor 8A Difficulty: Extreme * Floor 9A Difficulty: Remorseless * Dropper: From the large hole after the spinning platforms you must simply avoid the lava. Don't worry if you don't get into one of the holes, you will still go through the lava but you will also take damage. Once you have fallen down to floor 5 you can go onto a stud platform for a break while also having to avoid the spinner as well. At floor 2 it's the end of the drop, meaning you also get a break before the start of side 2. Difficulty: WIP * Floor 2B: From the platform after the dropper you must then keep jumping to another platform. This is where you get another rest if you want. After you think you have rested enough then you can begin your second side climb. The Floor consists of conveyors going the opposite direction to the wall. The tactic I recommend is holding W and A against the wall then do a 90-degree turn to the next conveyor and repeat that until you reach a ladder. Won't be too hard as you only have normal-ish gaps. Still quite easy. Difficulty: Insane * Floor 3B: After the ladder from 2B you must follow a trail of bricks. Only thing is they move you in the opposite direction. All you have to do is just jump at the edge of each conveyor brick and keep turning when the path changes direction until you reach another ladder to floor 4B. Difficulty: Insane * Floor 4B: The mostly push-pads floor. The recommended tactic is to go sideways when pushing the push-pad and jump a medium amount of left to the next push-pad. Repeat until you must jump while the push-pad is in the middle of its radius. Then you must do a normal path of thin jumps to 5B. Difficulty: Challenging * Floor 5B: Same as floor 5. Thin jumps + spinner then ramps at the end. Pretty self-explanatory if you're familiar with these kinds of jumps. Difficulty: remorseless * Floor 6B: The thing at the end of floor 5A is at the start of 6B but you can skip it, however. Then you get an inside version from the cylinder from 6A. It's smaller and easier. Difficulty: intense Finishing the Tower * Floor 7B: You must do tightropes basically. But at the end of the ladder, there's a twist. Some of it is lava meaning you need to hurry once you're at the lava parts of the ladder. Difficulty: Hard * Floor 8B: Since everything was hard this floor is basically a break from all of the hard parts. All you must do is jump onto 1x1x1 blocks while some spinners also lie on this floor. Difficulty: Intense * Floor 9B: All you have to do is do a lot of 3 stud wraps sticking out by 1 stud. It's quite an easy floor if you are able to get them down consecutively. Difficulty: remorseless * Floor 10: You've finally made it to the last floor. Jump up to the poison conveyor and try your best to avoid poison. These other conveyors go different ways, so watch out. Then, just do posion jumps until the next conveyor. There will be multiple healing spots. Do the last conveyors to the 1-stud and jump and good job! You've beaten Tower of Confusion! Difficulty: Extreme Music * Floor 1-2: Bowser's Dream - Mario & Luigi: Dream Team * Floor 3-4: Castle Bleck - Super Paper Mario (starts at 0:16) * Floor 5-6: Terraria Calamity Mod - Scourge of the Universe * Floor 7-8: Terraria Calamity Mod - UNIVERSAL COLLAPSE * Floor 9-10: Last Battle - The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Gallery ToC Portal.png|ToC's Portal Badge 3.png|The badge obtained from beating ToC ToC old.png|ToC when it was still in ring 1 Screen Shot 2019-06-06 at 12.38.54 PM.png|ToC's portal when it was still in ring 1, (Photo from Obren’s Inferno : Reborn) Continuing from this point From here, it's suggested that you should try to take on the other two extreme towers Tower of Strategic Mechanics or Tower of Terrifying Beauty if you haven't done so already, or if you'd rather you can go and just do more insane towers you haven't done yet. If you've done all of these towers, then it might be a good time to try and take on Tower of Inception, but going from Extreme to Terrifying is a huge and scary leap, so you might get overwhelmed. Trivia * This is first Soul Crushing tower * This is 4th tower in the game according to KToH Category:Ring 3 Category:Extreme Category:JToH Category:Kiddie's Inferno Category:Towers